Staying Together
by Authority Man 37
Summary: After resuming their normal lives from Cephiro, Hikaru and Umi have detected that Fuu is feeling withdrawn. Fuu believes that she is responsible for Princess Emeraude's demise. That's when Hikaru and Umi receive a visitor from Cephiro. Who is it and does Fuu even know? Ferio X Fuu, pairing. Read and Review, please!


**_Staying Together_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth. Never have and never will. Only the respective company, CLAMP does. This is a Ferio X Fuu, pairing tribute. This takes place, after the last episode. Read and Review, please!

In beautiful Osaka, Japan, three girls were at a local cafe, talking to each other about their adventures in the land of Cephiro. They are Hikaru, Umi and Fuu. The Magic Knights, that have managed to stop the impending dangers from the hands of Lord Zagato and then, Lady Debonair.

Among the comments that they were saying, Hikaru and Umi laughed at each other. Except for Fuu, who remained visibly silent for the moment. Her face was filled with despair, her shoulders were slouching and her emerald green eyes was filled with sorrow and pain.

Hikaru and Umi have seemingly noticed, that Fuu hasn't responded to any of their prep talk about how they've saved Cephiro and became the legendary Magic Knights.

"Fuu? What's wrong?"

"Yeah, you've barely said anything today. Can you please tell us, what's going through your mind right now?"

She took a deep breath and responded to them, in a low tone while lowering her head down. "Ferio."

"Ferio? Fuu, why didn't you say something about him?" asked Umi.

"Was it the fact that, neither you or him had returned your feelings to one another? Or is it, that you felt guilty after what happened to Princess Emeraude?" added Hikaru.

"It's both. I was so afraid, that he would disband me. I'm sorry, but I must leave you." As she got up from her chair with her head down, she walked away from her friends and without looking back from them.

Umi and Hikaru didn't know what to make of Fuu's downside, as they were left completely ashamed of her negativity.

"Poor Fuu. It must've been hard for her, ever since we've returned from Cephiro."

"Were you like this, when you had feelings for Ascot?"

The aqua blue fencer answered, to the fiery red magic knight. "No, not at all. Still, I was able to return mine to Ascot's, but I didn't show my romantic side to him."

"Hmm, go figure. I had the same thing, between Lantis and Eagle but different. Do you have any idea, of how we can bring Ferio to our world or perhaps go back to Cephiro and then meet him there?"

"Hard to say." Umi sighed. "Everything's become different, nowadays. First, we've protected Cephiro from both Zagato and Lady Debonair and now, we're living back here from where we first started. This is almost the same sight, where Princess Emeraude called to us from that tower up there." She pointed to Hikaru the familiar structure, from when they've first met the young Princess and were then transported from their world and into Cephiro.

"Yeah, I know. It's been a few years, since that's happened. Man, I wish that Ferio were here, Fuu would be pleased."

"Oh, really? What could be possibly, go wrong?"

Much to Umi's dismay, it did. Just then, a huge portal appeared in the middle of the street and almost in the same path where Hikari and Umi are.

As the girls became surprised by all of this, a young individual came from out of the portal and revealed himself to them. He's the younger brother of Princess Emeraude and the man, who helped the Magic Knights from their quest of saving Cephiro. He's also holding onto, of what appears to be a small white creature with a red gem imbedded on its forehead while having a cheerful smile on its perplextion.

"Hey, you two. It's been a long time."

"Pu! Pu!" (Translation: "It sure is!")

"Ferio!"

"Mokona!"

"Thanks for the warm greeting. Say, where's Fuu?" he asked.

"She wasn't feeling well, because you were living in Cephiro and us living out here." Hikaru explained.

"Well, duh! Ferio, when did you know about this?" Umi demanded.

"Pu! Pu! Pu! Pu! Pu!" (Translation: "Why don't you ask, him?") Mokona's red gem glowed and made a projection viewing of a person, that was shown on-screen to them.

"Long time no see, Magic Knights."

"Master Mage Clef!" cried Umi.

"How is Cephiro, doing?" Hikari offered.

"All is well, on Cephiro. Hold on, why is Fuu not with you?"

"It's because of me, Clef. I was the one, who made her feel upset" Ferio confessed to him.

"Now, look. It's not your fault, Ferio. Fuu was uncomfortable of living out in Cephiro, than staying here."

"She's right. But, did you came here to visit or to stay?"

Ferio chuckled. "Isn't it obvious? When I felt like that I don't want to be in Cephiro, I've decided to move out of that place and live here with you guys."

Both girls became very overjoyed about Ferio, moving in with them.

"You really mean it?"

"Fuu's going to be so happy, when she sees him."

Meanwhile at a park, Fuu sat herself against a tree that's covered with pure cherry blossoms and rests her head in her arms as she begins to cry softly about the man that she knew and had a strong feelings for him. But unfortunately, she wasn't able enough to tell him how much she really cared and loved that man due to the grief she carried that both she and her friends had slained Princess Emeraude: Ferio's sister. She even think back around the time, when she first met him and that's where her feelings came into fruitition.

Later, two people came in and kneeled down right in-front of her.

"There you are, Fuu. We've been looking everywhere, for you."

"Are you feeling any better, now?"

Fuu turned away and refused to give an answer, to both Hikaru and Umi. By looking at each other's faces, they smiled as they bring in their special friend from Cephiro.

The girls backed away from the man, that's about to see Fuu and perhaps cheer her up. To ensure that they don't want to spoil their surprise, they took Mokona away from him and watched to see him have a quick conversation with her.

Believing that her friends, Hikaru and Umi are still here, she gently clenched her fists tight and responded. "Leave me, alone! I'm better off, by myself!"

Fortunately, the man that was sitting front and center to her didn't say anything as he remained quiet. He gives Hikaru and Umi the thumbs-up, as they replied back to him with an _'A-Okay'_ sign and a wink of their eye. Then, they made their move by pretending to play an activity together with her.

"Hey, Fuu!"

"Why not, play with us?"

They both giggled with glee, as they're about to witness the reunion between Fuu and the man that she's about to meet.

"I told you, just leave me..."

But when she lifted her head up, she sees them a few feet away from her. As she was left puzzled, the young man spoke.

"Hello, Fuu."

She totally gasped, as she hears the man's name. Slowly but surely, she turned to where that voice was coming from. She was staring at someone's legs until she looked up and then, she gasped in bewilderment as to who she was staring at.

"F-Ferio?"

"Who were you expecting, my sister?" He finished his sentence with a small laugh.

As Fuu sees that it was him all along, her eyes were filled up with watery tears as it flows down on her pretty face. She got up and shouted his name out, before she threw her arms around his neck. "Ferio!"

"They look great, together" says Hikaru.

"Indeed. How about you, Mokona?" Umi insisted to the cute white creature.

"Pu! Pu! Pu! Pu! Pu!" (Translation: "Yes, they do! They're perfect!") he cheered.

"Now, then. Care to go, for our date?"

"Definitely, Ferio."

With both of them nodding their heads, they walk together while holding hands.

By feeling the warmth from the enduring couple, both of their cheeks have become slightly red.

When Ferio noticed Fuu's reaction of seeing him being shy, he looked the other way as Fuu laughed at his remark.

"You know Ferio, you're so cute when you act like that."

"I do? I didn't realize, that." As he scratches his head, he gently holds onto Fuu's hand. "Come to think of it, the difference between yourself and your friends, is because you're very unique and most of all, you're also very pretty; just like my sister, Princess Emeraude."

Fuu's cheeks turned red, upon hearing Ferio's thoughts about what he thinks about her. "I-I am? But, Ferio, about what happened..."

"You don't have to feel sorry for yourself, Fuu. Things like this, always happens to us. I mean, who else wouldn't accept you, as my best friend in all of both worlds?"

"Oh, Ferio." After listening to his kind words, she rests her head against his shoulder while clutching his arm for support.

Ferio felt very perplexed, by seeing her embracing him as he holds onto her carefully. Luckily, he was glad to have someone special like her. _"Man, she's really into me."_

Elsewhere, Umi and Hikaru were sitting down on a bench discussing on whether the fact that it was satisfied of having Ferio being brought out here from all the way from Cephiro to their world. "Think, they're happy together?"

"Yeah. Just like, between you and Ascot."

Umi became a little bit infuriated, that Hikaru had mentioned about the unusual relationship regarding herself and Ascot. "Hey, now! It's not the same! Besides, he wouldn't even..."

Hikaru interjected her with a silly response. "Wouldn't even what, Umi? If he believed, that you'd still had some fire left underneath that small skirt of yours?"

Seeing that Ascot is more drawn into her, Umi's whole face was completely reddish as steam was coming from out of her ears. "Now cut that out, Hikaru!"

The only thing that Hikaru can do, is laugh at Umi's outburst.

Back at the park where Fuu and Ferio once went to, they're now reaching towards Tokyo Towers.

"Ferio, do you see that tower up there?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

Fuu continued. "That's where I met Umi and Hikaru for the first time; including going to Cephiro, when we heard your sister's calling to us."

"My sister, did that? I guess, it must've been fate that brought us together."

"Yes, it did."

As they've reached to their destination, they went inside the elevator as Fuu pressed the top floor button. The elevator ascends them, to the top floor of this very building. By looking out the glass window of the elevator, their expressions were filled with amazement and joy as they view the nice scenery from down there.

"Ah, what a beautiful sight." Then, she feels Ferio's hand placing on her shoulder as she became a little bit startled when she looks at him in the eye.

"The only thing that's beautiful around here, is you, Fuu."

"Ferio..."

After their long patience from the elevator, they've reached the top floor of Tokyo Towers. There were quite a few people, attending at this stage right here. In the midsts of their date, they were still holding their hands together as their hearts were beginning to beat very fast.

"Hey, Fuu."

"Hm? What is it, Ferio?"

This didn't took long for him, to confess his feelings to her after he cleared his throat. "It's brought to my attention, that you're my greatest inspiration. I may not have my sister with me, but at least I have you."

As Fuu leans closer to him, she tried to ask him but was feeling a bit nervous and thus allowed him to answer. "Ferio, you mean..."

"That's right. Fuu Hououji...I love you."

By hugging him and feeling his warmth, she also lays out her confession to him as well. "I love you too, Ferio."

Before they were about to make out, Fuu removed her trademark glasses and placed them inside her pocket. She threw her arms around his neck, while he threw his arms around her lower back and as they close their eyes, their lips have met in a heartfelt feeling.

Afterwards, two people came from out of the elevator while holding onto something in their hands.

"I still can't believe that you said that about me and Ascot, Hikaru!"

"Relax, Umi. I was just, kidding around." As they gazed at the marvelous sight of their homeland from up at Tokyo Towers by looking at the window, Mokona kept on making some small jumps and points them at a different direction.

"Pu! Pu, Pu, Pu! Pu! Pu! Pu!" (Translation: "Hey, you guys. Get a load of this!")

"Mokona! Keep your voice, down!" urged Umi, by covering its big mouth.

"What's making Mokona, so gleeful?"

Just as Hikaru turned his head to where Mokona was staring at, she gasped with surprise when she saw this awe-sparing scene. It was Fuu and Ferio, making out. During their kiss, Fuu lifted her foot up while pressing her lips against Ferio's.

Hikaru smiled with delight, as she watches her friend, Fuu having the time of her life with Ferio.

After a while, Umi joined in while holding Mokona in her arms as she too looks at them with a smile on her face as well.

Mokona became excited to see, Fuu and Ferio enjoying themselves as its cheeks were tinted red.

"Isn't that sweet, Umi?"

"It sure is, Hikaru."

As they break up the kiss, Ferio clasped his hands with Fuu's and explained to her as to why he's here in her world. "Fuu, do you want to know why I'm here?"

Fuu shook her head. "No, please tell me."

"Instead of just living out in Cephiro, I've asked Clef to move out of that country and he agreed. So, as of now, I get to live out here...with you."

Fuu was very shocked of knowing, that he has left Cephiro and pursue a new life with her. By understanding his purpose, she hugged him yet again. "Oh, thank you so much, Ferio!"

"Don't mention it, Fuu" there were some hints of redness, upon Ferio's cheeks.

"I suggest that we should leave them be, Hikaru. It's bad enough, if we eavesdrop them along the way" whispered Umi to Hikaru.

"You're right. Let's scram, while we can." With that, they leave Tokyo Towers with Mokona in their arms without either Fuu or Ferio noticing them as they went into the elevator and descend all the way down to the main floor.

"Ferio, you can't imagine of how happy I am to see you like this."

"The same goes with me, Fuu. C'mon, let's go somewhere else." As he takes her by the hand, their love begins to manifest.

After their long walk, they came on-top of a grassy hill as they see the sun setting down and the sky was becoming dark. They confessed to each other with the same words, from back at Tokyo Towers.

"I love you, Ferio."

"I love you too, Fuu."

Before long, they look into each other's eyes as they pressed their lips once more. Only this time, it was a mixture of friendship, faith and most of all, love. From that point on, Ferio continued to stay with Fuu in her homeland and therefore, she now knows that she has someone to be at her side.


End file.
